


Mother of Hunters

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, The Hunt, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Adelina, a devout Hircine worshipper and werewolf, is chosen to be the Hare for his next hunt. She refuses to be treated nothing less than the skilled hunter she is. Adelina turns the table of the Hunt when she decides to make the Daedric Prince her prey. [Hircine/OC]





	1. Chapter 1

“Adelina! The food’s ready.” A tall Nord man called out to the lone hunter sitting on a log. She turned her head, her long dark locks flowing around her. Her dark eyes pierced through anyone that dared to look into them. 

She looked back towards the forest.

It called to her.

Beckoned

She needed to shift.

Her lord called out for a hunt.

Adelina shook her head and stood. It would need to wait. She walked over to hut. She’d smelled the stew long before it was finished. Her stomach growled once she stepped in. She was hungrier than she thought.

“Are you hunting later tonight?” The man asked. She nodded and poured herself a bowl of stew, making sure she loaded it with chunks of meat. Bear. Venison. Rabbit. Everything she’d caught. “I need some herbs if you come across any. The usual, plus… this one.” He handed her a piece of paper with funny looking mushroom. At least she thought it was a mushroom. “That old hag in the village needs them for her poultices. And no, I won’t tell them you got them.”

Adelina nodded and shoved the paper in her hidden pocket. She’d get this mushroom before shifting.

“I think they already suspect you are the one providing them with the food.” The man ran his hand through his hair. He was frustrated. “I wish I could give you a better life than you’ve had.”

Adelina shook her head and reached out to touch his arm. She looked at him, hoping her feelings of gratitude came across to him.

He placed a hand on hers and sighed. “They don’t understand a few things about you. Why you can’t talk… and the beastblood. You don’t shift so… you can’t hurt anyone.” He sighed again. “No matter. I’ll protect you.” He squeezed her hand.

Adelina nodded.

It was a lie. 

She shifted every night. 

She also offered prayers to her lord. Lord Hircine. She hunted in his name and never failed. Every night for 3 years since becoming a wolf. 

Since being blessed.

He didn’t need to know. If he found out, he’d shun her too. Either for the shifting or the daedra worshipping.

Adelina wanted to get away. Needed to get away.

Her mother’s people weren’t forgiving. With both parents dead at 8, this semi-outcast took care of her for the past 12 years. A nord? A nede? He was a man. She didn’t care. 

He taught her to hunt. And hunt she did.

While the beastblood was unintentionally, she accepted the change. She still bore the scars from the bite. In fact she bore many scars. Most from learning to fight the hard way. Others from getting caught in ambushes. But none have been caused by animals aside the bite and scratches from the beast that blessed her.

And that beast was dead.

Killed.

By her hand.

Adelina looked towards the hut’s entrance. The forest beckoned for her. She looked back at the man who nodded. “Find that mushroom if you can. And be careful.” Adelina nodded and nearly knocked the chair over as she left.

Free. Free.

Free at last!

She tore through the forest, avoiding the low branches and the exposed roots. Adelina knew this path. She knew it well. Straight to the shrine she’d made. Straight to a place that was calming. 

There.

A secluded daedric shrine came into view. Several skulls. A dagger. A wolf totem. She stopped running and looked over the shrine. No one stopped by. No one found it. She knelt down and offered her prayers. She would return here after the hunt. The mushroom would be her first task and it didn’t take long to find. She took the mushrooms back to the shrine for later.

Adelina stripped off her clothing and left them on the ground near the shrine. 

Her bones ached with the need to shift. Her skin burned. It itched. 

Adelina shifted. She was a beautiful wolf. Dark as night. She hid in the shadows.

She took a moment to adjust her heightened senses and then took off into the forest. She inhaled the air, trying to find prey. She looked around. Her eyes perfectly attuned to the dark.

There. A deer. No. An elk buck. This would be enough meat for the village and her caretaker for a couple of days.

Adelina stalked up to the prey. It looked up once and went back to eating. She hunkered down and pounced.

Adelina dragged the elk corpse to the shrine and shifted back. She grabbed the dagger from the altar and made quick work of the body. She placed the heart on the altar.

One finally prayer with an offering to Hircine.

She looked into the distance when birds sprang to the air. Something wasn’t right. Her stomach churned. She could hear someone approaching but no smells. This disconcerted her. 

He appeared. He was massive. He wielded a giant spear. He wore wolf fur armor and wolf head helm covered most of his face. He smirked and pointed the spear at her chest before talking in a loud, raspy voice.

“You shall be the Hare for the next hunt, little hunter. I shall return on the morrow for you. You can try to run and hide. I’ll bring to the Hunting Grounds.”

Adelina stood up, grabbing ahold of the spear. She challenged him. She was no Hare. She would not tremble. She’d been a hunter since day one. She’d been a devout follower to the Chase, the Hunt. To Lord Hircine. If he wanted a hare, he’d need to look to another mortal.

He tilted his head. “A challenger, eh? Very well. This is most amusing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adelina watched as the massive hunter walked away. She turned and walked over to the creek to wash the blood off. She took the time to rinse out her long, dark hair as well.

A hare? Her body shook with silent laughter. If her Lord Hircine thought she would roll over for him….

She turned her head. A pack of wolves. They must be drawn in by the scent of the elk. She stood up from the creek and walked back to her clothing. She looked at the wolves and bowed her head. The carcass would be theirs. She quickly threw on her clothing, gathered the remaining herbs and made her way back to the hut.

Adelina tossed the cuts of meat on the blood-stained table and herbs were put in the basket. She looked over at her caretaker. Sound asleep. 

Adelina walked outside and looked towards the stars. She shook her head. No. She would go wait by the shrine. Until tomorrow. If she saw this man again, she would. If not, at least she hoped he understood how grateful she’d been towards him.

Even if she never learned his name.

She never had a need to call out. Even if she could.

She felt a little bad at how apathetic she felt towards this man. His life might be a little simpler now that she’d be gone. What if she returned?

She shook her head. She would go live alone in the woods.

Maybe this is what she needed to move on? To get away. If she exiled herself, it’d be easier than trying to fight the world around her.

She grabbed her fur blanket and made her way back towards the shrine.

The wolves were still at the carcass. Finishing up the scraps. Fighting over the best parts. The younger wolves were wary of her, but the older ones knew her. She sat down against the stone shrine. The heart was gone. Bloodied paw print in its spot.

After an hour or two went by, an older wolf walked over and nudged her leg. She reached out and placed her hand behind his ear. Another wolf came over and climbed into her lap, sniffing her face. She left bloody nose prints on her face. She wrapped her other arm around the wolf and pet his back.

Soon the whole pack left the carcass to see this human. Her body shook with a laugh.

A growl.

A yelp.

A fight broke out.

Adelina clapped her hands.

No response.

Adelina stood up, pushing the wolf of her with a huff.

She towered over the wolves that were fighting and reached down to grab the instigator. 

He yelped and snapped at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. He was a younger wolf and certainly hadn’t learned to behave around her.

She carried the struggling wolf away from the pack and set him down. He shook his body and then growled. Adelina knelt down and held her hand out to him.

He cautiously approached and sniffed her hand.

He looked up, behind her. He cowered and then turned and ran with his tail between his legs. 

Adelina looked up. The same massive man as before. No scent. She’d heard him approach but didn’t react. She looked the other direction; the sun rose in the distance.

“Let’s go.” He commanded. His voice sounded raspy still, but not as loud as before. Adelina stood and followed after the man. He opened a portal near the shrine and held his arm for her to walk in first. “You’re certainly an obedient hare. Most would’ve fled.” He looked down at her. “Or tried to attack.” He followed after her into the portal.

Adelina inhaled the scent of the forest and looked around. As a devout worshipper, she was excited to be here. For being a hare, she should be scared, but she wasn’t. 

“Also quiet. Can you not talk, hare?”

Adelina looked at him, her head tilted before shaking it.

“That explains your lack of screaming. You’ll have a chance to meet Lord Hircine, before we turn you and the beasts loose. Maybe you’ll have a chance to win and go back to your realm.”

Adelina pursed her lips. Win a Hunt with Hircine? She shook her head. No. She would do her best to survive, but win? Her eyebrows furrowed. She looked ahead on the trail and walked ahead of the hunter. 

The forest felt familiar and smelled familiar, but something was off. The daedra?

She looked over her shoulder and back at the hunter. He nodded and urged her forward. She stopped when she heard hoofbeats in the distance. 

Horses? 

No.

Adelina jumped back as a flash of white passed her. 

A unicorn. A herd of unicorn.

She grinned. She followed the herd until the tree line and watched them. She felt her skin ripple with the need to change. 

Too soon.

“The hunters have arrived. Let’s make haste, little hare.”

Adelina nodded and continued up the trail. She stopped at the top of a plateau. Her mouth dropped as she looked around the area. Grassland and forests for miles. This place was better than she imagined.

“To the hunter that brings this hare to me, they’re receive a boon.”

Adelina covered her sensitive ears from the booming, raspy voice. She turned and saw the hunter that’d brought her was gone. 

“You have 3 days to survive the hunters, little hare. 3 nights to survive my wolves and me.”

Adelina’s heart pounded. She’d have to wait until nightfall to shift. Even though the beast begged to be let out. Oh, how she wished to shift whenever she wanted. And all she had on her was her dagger. 

The odds were stacked against her.

“When the Sun reaches the midday, the hunt will start and last until sunrise 3 days from now. Good luck, little hare. You’re free to explore until then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning. Particularly field dressing a rabbit.

Adelina clambered her way down the cliff face. The more dangerous the route, the harder it would be for the hunters to find her. She’d hoped this would be the case.

Her own scent would betray her here. Other werebeasts would be part of the hunting party.

And at night… Adelina shivered. A pack of wolves and Lord Hircine himself. 

She jumped down the last few feet and looked back up. Unless they followed her down by jumping to their deaths or the long way around. She looked around the valley.

No hunters here yet, but she had a few hours to kill until midday.

Her stomach growled. She should’ve brought food.

She turned her head towards a noise. Rabbit. Small enough to eat and not waste. 

She held her dagger out. Crept closer to the unsuspecting rabbit. 

Carefully.

Slowly.

She held her breath.

The rabbit let out a small scream from the dagger. 

Adelina walked over and cut a hole to drain the blood. She looked around and found a small flowing creek. She washed the small rabbit off, allowing the blood to flow downstream.

She removed the feet of the rabbit and made an incision along its back. She hooked her fingers under the skin and pulled. With Adelina’s enhanced strength, skinning the rabbit was easy.

Twisted the head off.

She cut the fur and skin away from the mangled head. She could make something small out of it. She grabbed a rock and placed it on top of the skin in the running water to clean it.

Next the rabbit must be gutted and organs removed.

Adelina expertly made incisions along the chest and stomach, carefully cutting through the ribs and breastbone. She pried the animal open, exposing the organs. She carefully removed the sinew around the organs before scooping them out onto the ground. If she was at home, she’s save the heart and liver for stews. If she cleaned the intestines, she could’ve gotten some meat to cure for sausages. 

Such a waste and mess. 

She dunked the carcass into the water to wash away the blood, before working on getting rid of more sinew and silverskin. She cut the rabbit into pieces.

They needed to cook now.

Adelina looked around for some herbs to cook with the rabbit and firewood and kindling for the fire. 

Fire started.

Herbs acquired.

She skewered the pieces of meat onto sturdy twigs and placed them over the fire.

It would take time to cook, so she surveyed the area.

With the water nearby, it could be useful. To wash off scents. To mask her scent. Luckily, she already smelled of the forest, but it was different than the one she was used to. 

She found a cave.

Useful.

A relatively easy tree to climb.

She saw a hut in the distance. She certainly would not go there. It screamed a trap.

She looked at the sky. 

It was close to the hunt.

She didn’t explore as much as she’d wanted.

The rabbit had to be finished by now.

She made her way back to the fire. She wolfed down the rabbit, leaving a mess of bones near the fire.

Adelina kicked the fire and stomped on it. She couldn’t hide the scent of the cooking food or the blood. But at least the smoke was gone.

She collected the wet pelt from the water and squeeze the water. She needed to find salt to save this fur.

Someone had to have salt here.

She looked towards the plateau when she heard a horn sound. It spooked the birds.

The hunt was on.


	4. Chapter 4

Adelina’s heart pounded.

She ran.

Ran so far from where she started. The hunters were on her within the hour. She thought she’d have more time.

She was wrong. Horribly wrong.

Lucky for her, a storm blew through and made it hard for anything to track her.

Unlucky was the raging river she was near. She’d slipped down the embankment several times as it crumbled under her size.

She turned when she heard a snarl in the distance. She cursed. If she could talk, she would’ve said every curse she knew. 

She stumbled in the mud as she took off, only to be cut off by another hunter.

“Wee hare thinks she can outrun us, eh Kristjan?”

The werewolf, Kristjan, let out a growly laugh. “At least the Lord Huntsmen left a cute hare this time, right Gunnar?” The wolf licked his lips.

“Aye. Now, why don’t you let us kill you and bring your body to the lord, wee hare?” The human hunter nocked an arrow and aimed it.

Adelina huffed. 

A laugh.

Adelina jumped into the raging river below.

The hunter and wolf both cursed. “She’s gonna kill herself.” They both ran down the embankment.

Adelina struggled to stay above water for long. She timed her breaths when she broke the surface and remained calm. The current weakened a little, giving her enough break to swim to the other side. She laid on the rocky shoreline and caught her breath.

Her lungs were on fire. Her arms and legs felt like jam. She staggered to her feet.

Pain shot through her leg. Blood. She ripped the leg of her pants and looked at the wound. Just a scrape. She tied the scrap of clothing around the wound.

Adelina hobbled to a rock and sat down. She closed her eyes and listened to the forest behind her. No one was there. No smells either. She needed to stay on the move if she wanted a chance to survive to tonight.

Adelina walked into the forest. She looked around. She’d never been here, but it seemed familiar. Like the forests around her home.

A wolf.

No. 

Wolves.

She turned her head towards the smell. A small pack of large wolves. Larger than the ones on Nirn. They were wary of her but made no threatening body language.

Adelina approached them and knelt on the ground, her hand extended. The largest wolf stuck her nose on Adelina’s hand.

Good, they were like the wolves on Nirn. 

Her chest heaved with a sigh.

Another wolf jumped forward and sniffed her face. Gently lick. Nibble. Adelina touched his nose and pushed it away, telling it that biting was unacceptable behavior.

Each wolf came to greet her. She pet each wolf behind the ear and then stood. 

Pain seared through her leg again. It buckled. She knelt on the ground. The largest wolf walked up and gently sniffed at her leg. Adelina pet the wolf. She’d be okay. There must be more damage to the leg than she thought. A sprain most likely. Worst time to get one. But she could only blame herself for jumping into the raging river. And it put her so far from her starting point.

The wolf looked at her. And turned. It walked a few steps before turning its head to her. She wanted Adelina to follow. And Adelina did just that.

They walked into a clearing. Hircine’s statue and shrine sat in the middle untouched by the storm that blew through an hour ago.

The wolf nudged her good leg and walked away. The rest of the pack left Adelina alone.

Adelina walked to the shrine and knelt down. She found solace when praying to Lord Hircine. She’d memorized his prayer by heart. She prayed. A prayer to Lord Hircine for a bountiful hunt. It calmed her.

The air shifted around her and the clearing after the prayer finished. She looked over. Her eyes widened.

Hircine sat on a nearby rock, spear in hand. He looked her over and his shrine. “Foolish hare.” Hircine stood up and walked over to Adelina. 

Adelina struggled to her feet. She held out her dagger. She was unprepared and cursed.

“You’re so devout even when I’ve called the hunt on you? No matter.” He towered over her as he got closer.

Adelina studied him. The deer skull mask. The deer fur merging into his skin. Fawn spots. The Daedric Prince of Hunts and he masqueraded as a deer. She looked back at his mask. Bright ice blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes. What was his plan?

“You think I couldn’t find you? The others may struggle. If you pray at my shrines, I hear them. I can find you.” He wasn’t making any attempts at her life. She lowered the dagger. “You are in my Hunting Grounds. I know where everyone is. And it seems the hunters have found you now.”

Adelina looked past Hircine. Hunters. She smelled them. Heard their voices. Different than the one she’d met at the river.

Adelina ducked when an arrow whistled passed her ear. She scrambled back to her feet. Hircine was gone. Like he'd never been there. She took off into the forest, ignoring the screaming pain in her leg.

A wolf joined her side. And another. Were Hircine’s wolves helping her? She smirked. 

“The hare’s with the wolves.”

“There’s no way she’ll get away now.”

“Idiot! The wolves will only hunt her when it’s The Huntsman’s turn!”

The 3 mortal hunters argued amongst each other.

“Uh. The wolves are helping her…” A hunter stopped when a wolf cut him off from Adelina’s path. He cursed.

“Is that allowed?”

“They’re Hircine’s wolves. They’ve never helped before.” 

The three hunters stopped before they were overrun with wolves. Adelina continued running through the forest, following the wolf. The wolf stopped. A secluded cave. Adelina panted and knelt down next to the wolf. She grabbed its face and pressed her forehead to the wolf, hoping her gratitude was getting through. The wolf pulled away and gave a quick lick. She turned and ran away. The other wolves followed.

Adelina walked to the cave. It’d been previously used a long time ago. It was hidden so well that she doubt she would’ve found it without the wolf’s help. She could rest for a few hours, before Hircine’s hunt.

Adelina laid down on the cool stone and caught her breath. Her leg felt better after taking the weight off it. She leaned up and looked at the swollen knee joint. It wasn’t broken at least.

She needed to come up with a plan. She wouldn’t survive 2 more days and 3 more nights of this.

Could she defeat a Daedric Prince?

She’d have to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Adelina woke with a start. A horn. It was dark. The sun set. She stood up. The pain was tolerable. She walked to the entrance of the cave.

Would the wolves bring Hircine straight to this cave? To her?

The wolf seemed genuine… she shook her head. She could hide out here during the day. But, at night she needed to stay on the move.

While the wolves may be her friends during the day, they were Hircine’s and it was now their turn to hunt her.

Adelina carefully stepped out of the cave. She inhaled the air. No one was nearby. She heard howling in the distance. Very distant. 

Adelina surveyed the area. There was a lake nearby. She could use the mud to hide her scent. Doubling up on her path to confused the wolves.

She walked to the shore line. She’d done this before when hunting for boar. She worked her hair in a tight bun and slathered mud across her arms and legs. Any exposed skin.

Hopefully this would help.

She walked along the shore and then doubled back towards the cave. Adelina inhaled the air again.

No one was nearby.

Hopefully it stayed that way for her.

She felt the for first night, Hircine wouldn’t get close. He wanted 3 days and 3 nights worth of hunts. Dragging this game, this hunt, out would be the most entertainment. And hunt her he would.

She wasn’t going to take a chance though. She kept her senses attuned to the surrounding area and walked.

And walked.

And walked.

She felt pain in her stomach. She was hungry. Her bones aches. From walking?

No.

She wanted to shift.

Not yet. 

She slapped her cheeks with both hands.

She needed to save that for the hunters in the day.

They posed the most threat at her life. They hunted in multiples. They had the advantage of daylight.

Hircine wouldn’t get involved.

Adelina looked around. Hair stood up on her neck. Her body told her to run. She shook her head. No.

There were no wolves.

No scents.

No Hircine.

No...

No sound.

There was no sound. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. Not even crickets. The breeze stopped. 

There.

Adelina jumped back. 

A spear. 

She backed away.

And then ducked to the side as another spear passed over her. She stumbled and ran through the trees.

“I found you, little hare.” Hircine’s voice echoed through the forest, spooking the birds and bats. 

Adelina took off in a sprint. She ran.

She ran until her lungs begged her to stop. Her legs buckling under her. 

She ran more.

She stopped.

There was sound.

Crickets.

A breeze.

Birds chirped.

Adelina took a moment to catch her breath. She couldn’t stop yet. No. She ran back in the direction she came from. Back to the stillness.

There was sound now.

She looked around. No scents. No wolves. No Hircine.

No.

Wait.

She investigated where the spear landed. That had a scent. Wood. Old wood. It was familiar.

It was very faint. But now that she had a scent. She could find him.

She needed to devise a plan.

To survive the hunt.

And, Hircine would not call her a hare again.


	6. Chapter 6

A horn blared in the distance. Adelina kept moving all night. She caught hints of the spear’s scent but never ran into Hircine again. 

Luckily.

But now it was morning.

She made her way back to the cave. The large wolf waited for her. Slow tail wag. It approached and stretched in her direction. The wolf nudge her leg and then padded away.

Adelina watched.

Once the wolf disappeared, she walked to the cave. A dead rabbit laid in the middle of the cave. She shook with laughter.

Were the wolves really helping her?

Adelina made quick work of the rabbit, cooked it and ate it. 

She had a plan to execute now. She ran back into the woods.

She stopped. She heard voices. Close enough to understand.

“The whole damned Hunting Grounds smells like her now!” Someone yelled.

“Well, she’s been on the run.”

“Of all the hunts I’ve been in, I’ve never been this confused. I can tell this trail is fresher but it just melds into the older one and.” They groaned loudly. 

“And she’s been up in the trees.”

“Worst.”

“Do you hear that?”

Adelina ran passed the two hunters. They needed to follow her. And follow they did.

One shifted. Werebear.

The other cursed.

Adelina made it to the clearing with Hircine’s shrine. She turned and faced the bear and hunter. Back pressed up against the shrine.

“Nowhere to run little hare.”

Adelina held her dagger out.

“A small dagger. What are you—“ Adelina jumped forward and slashed the dagger at the hunter. She cursed and stumbled backwards. She kicked her stomach. She fell to the ground.

The bear roared and charged at them. Adelina gasped as she was thrown to the ground. She kicked at the bear and guarded her face and neck from his teeth and claws. Adelina used all of her strength and kicked into the bear’s chest. She rolled out of the way as the bear fell. “Bitch.”

She wiped the sweat off her head, smearing the blood from her arms. She narrowed her eyes. 

She shifted. She pounced on the bear as he shifted back to a human. Her teeth punctured his skin. Shredded his shoulder. He screamed out. Blood poured out of the wound.

Adelina bit the back of his neck. Continually adding pressure. She held on until the man stopped moving. She huffed and looked at the female hunter as the body went limp.

The woman shifted. Another wolf. She growled at Adelina. And charged.

Adelina jumped out of the way. She pounced on the other wolf. Her claws lacerated the wolf’s back. She cursed. She howled. Adelina shifted back. Her time as a wolf was over. The wolf laughed and bucked her off.

Adelina scrambled to her feet. Her dagger. 

There near the shrine. 

She ducked down as the wolf launched herself. She jumped for her dagger.

The wolf pounced on her.

Gurgle.

Adelina removed the dagger from the wolf’s chest. Blood spurting in intervals with her fading heartbeat.

Adelina’s chest heaved with a sigh. She sat against the shrine.

Blood was everywhere. On the ground. On her.

Adelina stood and walked over to both bodies. Using her dagger and brute strength she grabbed the hunters’ hearts. She placed the bloody organs on the shrine and knelt.

She prayed.

That woodsy scent hit her nostrils. The air shifted around.

She stood and looked at Hircine. He looked at his fallen hunters and then at her. Her naked body covered in blood.

“They were unworthy. Perhaps you should be a hunter ins—“ Adelina jumped at Hircine, dagger slashing at his arm as he moved back. A small cut. Hircine looked down at the cut on his arm. “The hare has fangs.” She could hear the smile in his voice. She lunged again. 

He swung his spear and she ducked. Hircine kicked her arm. Dagger went flying. He threw the spear as she went to reach for it. “You want to invoke my wrath, hare?”

Adelina glared at him. She stood up and walked up to him. She wasn’t a hare.

She was a wolf.

A hunter.

She felt her skin ripple.

A shift?

She let it take over.

She lashed out at the Lord Huntsman with her claws.

He jumped back. Another shift so soon? He laughed. This hare was something else. A forced shift. He held his hand out. “You forget I made you what you are. I can take that away.”

Adelina froze. Her blood was like ice. Her heart pounded. She shifted back. Forced back. 

No.

He wouldn’t take that away from her.

She body slammed him. Her shoulder groaned. He barely moved. 

Hircine’s eyebrows furrowed. Did she..? He looked down as she pulled the dagger from his side. He laughed. “You’ve had your fill of hunts today, little hare.”

Adelina charged him again. She ducked done when he reached for her again. She rolled passed him and charged at his back. 

Hircine sidestepped and reached out for Adelina. He only managed to grab the end of her hair as she ducked. He tried to pull her back but she slashed at her hair. He let go of the fistful of black hair. “I’ll admit, I did not expect this. It really irks you when you get called a hare?”

Adelina glared and nodded. She pointed to the dead hunters and then to Hircine’s healing wounds.

Hircine laughed. “I almost want you to survive. You’ve got 2 more nights with me and 1 more day with the others. Can you manage?”

Adelina looked Hircine in the eyes and nodded. She turned away and walked back to the shrine. The fight was over. For now.

‘Tell me your name, little hunter?’

Adelina turned her head and then fully turned around. ‘Adelina Brynja Aleksintyvar.’ She responded with the thought.

“Adelina…” Hircine rubbed his chin. He walked over to his spear and swung it in her direction. “You’re quite the problematic hare.” He held his hand out before she launched herself at him.. “I can see it’s because you are a hunter.” He looked around at his shrine and dead hunters. “Don’t try this again.” 

Adelina pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She would do as she pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Adelina shivered as she stepped into the river. The water turned red and brown around her as the buildup washed away. She winced slightly as she rubbed off the grime from her wounds.

There at least the wound was clean. She dunked her head into the water. Her dark locks floated around her. 

Adelina floated on her back and let the river take her down stream. She kept her senses attuned to around her as she attempted to relax. She heard talking in the distance and caught whiffs of werebeasts and hunters. None were close enough to worry about.

Adelina stood up when she felt her back rubbed against the grainy shoreline. She looked around. The river spilled into the lake near her cave.

Wolves.

She wrung the excess water in her hair and walked to the cave. A couple wolves played near the front. They wagged their tails, greeted her briefly, and went back to playing.

Adelina walked into the cave and rummaged through the old belongings. She found a half moth eaten tunic. It was better than nothing. She sighed as she threw the tunic over her head.

A familiar smell hit her nose.

She walked to the entrance. The large wolf dropped a fur blanket at the cave entrance.

Adelina gathered the blanket into her arms. She left it on Nirn. Did Hircine’s aspect grab it? 

No. She shook her head.

These wolves. Were they hers?

She knelt down and opened her arms. The large wolf padded over and put her head on Adelina’s shoulder, accepting the hug and pets.

Why did he bring these wolves here?

Was it intentional? Or?

She smelled a lone hunter. Another wolf. Adelina stashed the blanket in the cave and came back out.

The wolves left.

The hunter was still far enough away. But if she could smell them, they could smell her.

Adelina held her dagger reverse grip. A more defensive approach.

The smell of hunter grew stronger with each step. Until she spotted them.

They locked eyes. The hunter averted her eyes. “You’ve messed this whole hunt up. Why won’t you just die!?” She lunged towards Adelina. Her clothing ripped as she shifted.

Adelina lashed out with her dagger as the wolf’s claws came down on her. The wolf jumped back, holding onto her bleeding hand.

“As the hunt’s hare, you’re supposed to let us chase you and eventually tire out.” The wolf continued. “You’ve gone and killed my friends. Made a mockery of Lord Hircine.”

Adelina tilted her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Mockery? She had only turned the tables of the hunt on the hunters and the Lord Huntsman, himself. A breathy rasp left Adelina’s mouth. A laugh. 

“Now you laugh. I can’t wait until Lord Hircine puts you down himself.”

Adelina shook her head. She shrugged and turned away from the wolf. She wouldn’t be worth the chase or the hunt.

“You turn your back to me? Foolish.”

Adelina ducked when the wolf lunged at her. The wolf rolled onto her side, but quickly jumped to her feet. Adelina held the dagger out again. If she wanted a fight, she’d get one. The wolf growled and charged. Adelina flipped the dagger to a reverse hilt. She slashed the dagger up as she ducked down under the wolf. The wolf yelped and cursed. Adelina frowned as she felt blood drip on her. She rolled out of the way as the wolf turned and lunged again.

This was old. Repetitive. 

Adelina let the wolf pounce on her. Pain seared through her shoulder as the wolf bit down. The wolf’s grip loosened, until eventually the wolf went limp. Adelina shoved the heavy creature off her and retrieved the dagger from the wolf’s chest.

Covered in blood again.

So close to her cave.

She was tired of this.

Two more nights.

One more day.

She looked to the sky.

Soon, it would be Hircine’s turn.


	8. Chapter 8

Adelina tore through the forest. She didn’t dare look back. She knew the wolves were on her. She heard them. She smelled them. 

She smelled Hircine nearby as well. That ancient aromatic wood of his spear.

She needed to stay on the move. And without her beast blood tonight, she was going to struggle. She already struggled. She paused momentarily.

The red moon hung over the trees. It lit her path. Up. Adelina climbed the tree. She climbed as far as the branches would hold her weight. She saw a light in the distance. 

Hunters?

Opposite direction of Hircine and his wolves.

Should she see what it is? 

It was in the opposite direction of the Lord Huntsman himself.

She shook her head. Although it was in the opposite direction, it didn’t mean it was any less dangerous. 

Adelina clambered down the tree and ran. 

It felt like hours passed by but the moon hadn’t moved. Her lungs were on fire. Her legs burned and nearly gave out.

Adelina ran on reserves. She need to rest.

Tomorrow.

She could get so rest tomorrow. When the sun rose and those incompatent hunters attempted to track and kill her. Even the werebeasts.

Adelina ducked out of the way as that all to familiar spear flew past her face, scratching her cheek. She held onto her face. That stung. It burned. She cursed.

That spear.

“Finally caught up to you.” Hircine appeared from the thick brush. His wolves followed besides him. “You’ve run around the Hunting Grounds so often, even my wolves have gotten confused.” 

Adelina looked around for an escape. She cursed again. Surrounded.

Wolves everywhere, growling. They lowered themselves, ready to pounce at Hircine’s command.

Adelina straightened. She tilted her head. He still hadn’t retrieved his spear. She eyed it. Adelina jumped at the spear, holding onto it.

“Go ahead, little hunter. I’ve another.” Hircine pulled another spear from a portal.

Adelina sighed. She looked over the spear. She’d never used one before, as she was used to daggers. Hircine favored throwing the spear. 

Hircine whistled and the wolves dispersed. “And, now it’s a fair hunt.” She could hear the smile. 

Adelina gripped onto the spear and held it towards Hircine. 

He charged. Adelina lost her balance as she ducked out of the way. His spear sliced her arm before she could roll out of the way. She cursed. She cursed so much, she wished she had the ability to talk. With the help of the spear, she scrambled to her feet. 

Her tiredness and over use of adrenaline affected her movements. She was sluggish. Slow. Weak. She cursed again as he lunged at her. She barely managed to block his movement.

“You’re so tired, little hunter.” He pushed against the spear. 

Adelina fell back. She gasped as the wind rushed out of her. She dropped the spear and rolled out of the way of Hircine’s other spear. She crawled through the thick brush, eventually making it to her feet. 

And she ran.

He followed. A chase.

Her foot snagged on a root. She stumbled. She rolled. Adelina cursed. She felt pain seared through her arm as the spear landed near her. She managed to her feet and took off again.

Adelina stopped when she reached a cliff face. Raging river below. She looked back at Hircine. She smirked and jumped.

She saw his silhouette when she looked up. He walked from the cliff and disappeared. 

Same as the last time she jumped, Adelina took breaths when she broke the surface. This lasted a lot longer than the last time she jumped. She laid on her stomach on the rocky shore. She panted as she caught her breath. She pushed herself up but fell back down into the jagged rocks.

Her body couldn’t quit yet. One more day. One more bloody day. And then. The final night. And tomorrow she’d be free.

She could see the light of the sun rising. The horn blared a few moments later. 

Adelina pushed herself up. She succeeded this time. 

Her cave. She needed her cave.

She limped towards her cave, holding onto her arm. There it was. A sigh of relief.

So was Hircine, sitting on a rock. He whittled away at a piece of wood. She watched, unmoving. Unblinking.

“This is where you’ve been hiding. Who showed you?” He looked up, icy blue eyes pierced through Adelina.

Adelina looked around. His wolves weren’t nearby. 

“Those wolves I took from Nirn? Smart.”

She nodded.

He went back to his whittling. “Of all the hunts I’ve held…” he paused, “this has been the most captivating hunt. I’m intrigued at how far you’ve made it, little hunter. I look forward to the hunt tonight. Hopefully, you’ll survive today. Though, you are looking rather haggard.” 

Adelina pursed her lips. She kicked his leg as she walked by and went into the cave. She collapsed onto her fur blanket. Salvation. She needed this.

She struggled to keep her eyes open. Eventually, she gave in. She prayed that she didn’t sleep all day. With Lord Hircine outside the cave, that would be a tragedy.


	9. Chapter 9

Adelina woke when she felt a cold, wet nose on her face. Soft lick. Her eyes fluttered open. She sat up. Her body stiff and sore. 

But, she felt better than before. The nap helped her. How much, though, depended on the incompetent hunters for today.

Adelina stretched before walking out of the cave. She looked at the sky and judging by the sun, it was late afternoon. She cursed.

It would be Lord Hircine’s turn again. So soon. She doubted she could keep up with him for one more night. At least, no other hunters caught her asleep. 

She rubbed the large wolf behind her ear, thanking them. They were one of the many reasons she still lived. The main reason. The wolf nudged her leg and then walked away, the rest of the pack following her.

Adelina sat down on the ground and closed her eyes. She listened. She inhaled the scents around her. There were no hunters near her.

Only the wolves.

Lord Hircine’s scent still lingered. 

She opened her eyes. 

His scent.

Not his spear.

His.

Pine. Hickory. The earth beneath her feet. 

She stood up.

He smelled like the forest.

It made sense. Her nose couldn’t differentiate between the forest and him.

This plane of Oblivion belonged to him.

Adelina needed the Hunt to end. She needed a plan. A plan that’d ensure her safety.

She could shift again. She wouldn’t just yet. She’d wait until the proper moment. Until she knew she could win.

A new scent hit her nose.

The other hunters. Surely, they’ve given up? They were far away. Lucky for her, but how unfortunate for their Lord Huntsman. He would not tolerate this behavior. Their cowardice. Their incompetence.

She should put them out of their misery now. No matter. If they didn’t want to hunt, then she had no reason to hide or run.

How could they call themselves children of Hircine if they couldn’t track one little… hare? The word felt like molasses on her tongue. 

She was no hare.

She was a hunter.

A wolf.

True Child of Hircine.

These Hunting Grounds were her home now. And they’d be her home in the future when her mortal body failed her and she died. Her soul would return here. She would be okay with that. In fact, she almost didn’t want to leave if she won tonight. She shook her head. When she won tonight.

She only needed to survive until sunrise. That didn’t require her hunting him.

No.

She needed to do that. She needed to turn the tides on the Lord Huntsman. She may not be able to hurt or injure him. You couldn’t exactly seriously injure a Daedric Prince without the help of another Prince or an Aedra.

And Adelina was not about to beg for mercy to any of the Aedra or another Prince. 

Hircine was the only one to worship. The only one that made sense to her and made sense of her. 

Adelina walked through the forest. To the clearing.

Lord Hircine’s shrine. She knelt down and prayed. She felt the familiar shift in the air. His scent grew stronger with his physical presence. 

“You never learn.” A slight chuckle.

Adelina finished the prayer and turned. She faced her Lord Huntsman as he sat on his usual rock. He still whittled away at the wood from this early morning. A wolf head? 

She looked over him. He’d always worn his deer skull around them, hiding his face. The same fawn spots on his back and side, covered in fur. He always bore the same appearance when with her. Even though he had the ability to change his form at will. The piercing eyes when he did look at her. 

A true Huntsman.

She froze when he stood.

“Your time is almost up, little hunter. Once the sun sets, I will show no mercy.” He walked over to her, standing at least a head and a half taller than her. She was already tall thanks to her father’s Nordic blood. “I’m sorely disappointed in my other hunters. They could learn something from you. They should learn from you.”

Adelina crossed her arms. He was right. They could learn from her. How to actually hunt.

“The simple fact you continue to pray to me even though you are already in my realm.” He reached out. She ducked back, away from his reach. He clenched his fist and then turned away. “I’ll still show no mercy to even one so devoted as you, little hunter.” 

Adelina watched him. He gazed over his Hunting Grounds. She walked over, making sure she was still an arm's reach away. 

“I’ll give you a boon, little hunter. Now, before nightfall.” He messed with the ring on his finger.

Adelina furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

“You’ll be able to shift whenever you want.” He took the ring off and held out his hand.

Adelina took a step back. 

No.

It wasn’t right.

“Your Daedric Prince is offering you a boon… you’d do well to accept it…” He put his hand out again. 

_ ‘Adelina.’ _ He spoke in her head.  _ ‘A boon to one worthy of holding a Daedric Artifact.’ _

Adelina looked at the ring and then into Hircine’s eyes. She sighed and held out her hand.

_ ‘Good.’ _ He placed the ring on her finger where it shrunk down to fit her. “It’ll be useful for tonight's fight. You better utilize it.”

Adelina looked at the ring. Wolf head with rubies set in the eyes. She could feel the power of her shift. Anytime she wanted. She looked at him. She had a question. 

Adelina tugged at his mind. He looked over.  _ ‘How long can I stay a wolf?’ _

His chest shook with a laugh. Was she so simple? “You can change as often as you want, the time limit is still the same.”

She pursed her lips.  _ ‘Make another one that lets me stay a wolf for as long as I want.’ _ She crossed her arms.

“Perhap if you win. I need to prepare for tonight’s last hunt. Good luck, little hunter.” 

With that, Hircine left. His scent still lingered. 

No.

It was the ring.

Adelina cursed.

Simple minded fool and now all she smelled was the Daedric Prince.

And of course the ring wouldn’t come off.

She felt a tug on her mind though.

Adelina looked to the plateau where she first started.

That’s where they’d end this.


	10. Chapter 10

Adelina climbed a tree. She went as high as the branches would hold her weight. She watched the sun. It was a welcomed break when the other hunters had decided to not even attempt to hunt her the rest of the day. Or perhaps they couldn’t find her with the forest smelling completely of her. 

The sun moved closer to the horizon. Closer to the end. Closer to her possible demise. If she perished here, would she live here? 

She wouldn’t mind.

Adelina leaned back against the tree. She would stay here until the horn blared. Then she would hunt.

She would go after the Lord Huntsman himself.

The first stars shined through the twilight. Once the sun sunk behind the horizon, the horn blared. 

Adelina shivered as the wind picked up, whipping her dark hair around here. She clambered down the tree and leisurely walked through the Hunting Grounds. She rotated the ring on her finger several times. 

How was she going to do this fight? Should she go fight now? Should she wait? She shook her head. 

Adelina needed to show him. Show him she was a hunter. She would not back down.

Did she use the ring’s power?

He gave it to her. As a boon. But it was his artifact. He could change what it did at any moment, could he not?

He wouldn’t do that.

She knew he wouldn’t go back on his promise. She shifted.

The wind blew through her fur and as ran.

The forest was a blur.

Campfire here.

Torchbugs there.

She smelled the hunters.

She smelled the wolves.

She smelled Hircine. The Daedric Prince himself.

The very forest smelled of him.

She stopped.

The sounds stopped. 

No crickets. No birds. No wind.

Dead silence.

She rolled to the side as a spear flew past. Her chest rumbled with a silent growl. 

He was here.

Hircine walked out of the treeline. His other spear in his hand. His eyes shined from the moonlight as he looked at her.

Adelina hunkered down, close to the ground. She leapt. Claws out. He easily blocked with the spear. He swept his leg under hers. She collapsed. She shifted back and rolled out of the way of his spear.

Adelina scrambled away. She took off into the forest. She rotated the ring on her finger. She felt the ripple of another change. She leapt out of the way of Hircine’s spear as she shifted.

Adelina ran. She ran as far as the shift carried on. She stopped. There was sound again. 

No deafening silence.

She inhaled.

Nothing.

Adelina shivered as the wind brushed against her naked skin. 

This was the biggest issue to shifting so regularly. The lack of clothing afterwards. Adelina’s chest heaved with a sigh as she sat down on a rock.

She needed to plan. Preferably one that wouldn’t end in her death. She messed with the ring on her finger and looked at it. The wolf head engraved in the ring mocked her at that moment.

Adelina shifted. She inhaled the scent of the forest around. She listened to the creaking of branches. The crickets soft chirping. The leaves and grass rustling in the breeze.

She took off into the forest. The need to run pulsed through her. And run she did. The forest blurred as she raced through the thick brush, avoiding the tree roots. A scent hit her nose.

Hircine.

He was distant.

But close enough for her to smell.

She followed the trail. The scent grew stronger and stronger. Until it’s all she could smell. 

Too late. 

She shifted back to her human form. She leaned over on her knees and caught her breath. 

She whipped her head when she heard a twig snap. She dropped to the ground. Tasted blood in her mouth. Wrong direction. She cursed. 

She shifted. Felt her claws dig into flesh.

Hircine dislodged the bone knife from Adelina’s side. A smirk plastered on his face. “Wrong direction.” He straddled her hips, holding the dagger above her.

Adelina thrashed under him. Claws and teeth grabbing ahold of anything. She snapped her maw onto Hircine’s shoulder. She held on, tasting the blood. 

He loosened his grip on her. Confused.

She didn’t let go. Then she snapped again onto his shoulder. The blood trickled down her chin and chest. 

Hircine put his hand on her chest and forced her to shift back.

She coughed and spat out the blood.

Adelina slid out from under him and took off. She wiped her face off, shaking the blood from her hand. She held her side as the pain radiated through her side. She stumbled. She heaved herself off the ground. Her legs shaking under her as she took each step.

She could feel him looming over.

So close.

The woodsy scent was so close.

It burned her nostrils.

The copper on her tongue felt thick.

She could feel his eyes on her.

Her pulse slowed. She turned.

His hot breath on her face.

Adelina fell back. Collapsed. Barely missing his dagger. She squirmed away.

Back to her feet.

Her heart pounded all around her.

Hyper aware of every breath, every fiber of muscle. The stitch in her side from the dagger.

Adelina cursed.

Cliff.

She looked back.

Her heart skipped a beat.

No.

Adelina looked up. 

Up.

She needed to go up.

Adelina shifted and clambered up the cliff face. She struggled. Her arms were weak. Her legs gave out.

She couldn't give up. 

Not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Adelina pulled herself onto the cliff. She rolled onto her back and caught her breath, momentarily. She rolled again, barely avoiding a spear.

She grabbed ahold of the spear and pointed it towards the Lord Huntsman himself. He towered over her. His large frame nearly double hers. Those icy blue eyes pierced her very soul. 

Her heart pounded. Her breath pacened. 

She took a step back.

The cliff.

Too close to the edge.

She briefly looked down the cliff and then back up into those icy eyes.

Adelina ducked down as Hircine readied his spear. A faint gasp left her throat. She felt the blood trickle down her arm. She grabbed the spear and dislodged it from her arm. She stood up and walked closer to Hircine. She sized him up. No more fleeing. 

Adelina pushed back on the spear. Using all her strength she managed to push him back. He chuckled. Adelina shifted and pushed him more. She raised her head and crashed down on the Daedric Huntsman’s skull helm, cracking it.

It shattered. 

It fell to the ground.

Adelina looked at the face of her Lord. Icy blue eyes pierced through her soul.

She pushed back at him, fang and claw. Slicing and biting at whatever she could get them on.

She felt a jolt of exhaustion.

Adelina shifted back. She collapsed to the ground. Too many shifts despite the ring was wearing her reserves thin.

Hircine held the spear over his head. Pointed straight at Adelina’s heart.

Her heart pounded.

She took a deep breath.

She would find solace in this.

She fought til the very end.

She hunted.

She chased.

She lived.

Another breath.

Her heart slowed.

A calm came over her. 

Adelina looked over her Daedric Lord.

The Prince of Hunts.

Hircine moved.

Thrusting the spear the spear down at Adelina.

She didn’t flinch.

The horn.

First light of the new day.

Adelina looked down at the spear as it barely pricked her skin. 

Hircine flipped the spear up and turned away. He walked over to the throne and sat down. He ran his fingers across the gash on his face. It didn’t bleed and it would heal. No. He wouldn’t let it heal without a scar. “You did remarkably well, little hunter.” He leaned back in the throne. He looked over Adelina.

Adelina struggled to sit up. She inhaled, held her breath, and slowly exhaled. She survived. By chance. A miracle. She shook her head. She survived to live.

“I’ll let you keep the ring. And your other Boon, little hunter.” He looked over her tired and worn body. “You get to leave here unscathed.” He rubbed his chin. “I wonder though. Do you want to return to Nirn?”

Did she? She wondered. A life there was a struggle and no one respected her nor did they care for her. Her caretaker maybe, but life would be easier without her. But did she truly want to give up her life on Nirn?

“You can stay here if you wish. Become one of my Hunters….” He shook his head. He stood up and walked to the cliff. His broad back, covered in deer fur and fawn spots, faced her. He contemplated. “Be my Huntress.”

Adelina tilted her head.  _ ‘Yours?’ _ She forced her way into his head.

He turned. The gash now a scar, along with the bite mark on his shoulder. “Aye.”

_ ‘I am but a mortal.’ _

“Staying here will alter that.” He faced her. “You’ve won this Hunt. I am merely offering you something greater than any boon. You would stay here in the Hunting Ground. You can hunt to your heart's content.”

_ ‘But, Huntress? I am no housewife if that’s what you are asking.’ _

Hircine stared at her. 

Adelina stood up and walked over.  _ ‘If I said no, you’d let me walk out of here. No harm? With your ring, and another boon?’ _

Hircine nodded. “Aye. If that is your wish.”

_ ‘Would I be your equal? If I chose to stay here?’ _ She put her hand on her hip and looked at him. Strong Nordic features. Light blond hair. Icy blue eyes. Definitely unnatural. Slight point to his ears. The deer fur covered his shoulders and back.

Hircine thought. “Equals would be a hard thing…”

Adelina shook her head.  _ ‘No. Not power. You would listen to me. I to you… with concerns? Arguments? I am not a trophy. I will not bow to any man. Mortal or not.’ _

Hircine looked into her eyes. She would seriously consider this. He nodded. “You’ve proven yourself to be quite capable.” He pointed to the scar. “If anyone should underestimate you again, they surely wouldn’t survive. Are you seriously committed to staying here? At the Hunting Grounds? For eternity?”

Adelina walked to the cliff edge and threw her arms out. She opened her mouth. If she had a voice, she’d be screaming.

“Do you have an answer for me?” He watched her as she inhaled.

Another silent scream.

She won.

The breeze blew Adelina’s long hair. The sun illuminated her bare skin. The dried blood only made her raw beauty shine through. She turned.  _ ‘Can you handle an eternity with a Mortal who bested you?’ _ She smirked.

He walked towards her. He towered over her. He put his hand on her face. “If that is what my Huntress would ask of me.”

_ ‘Then I am yours. So as long as you are mine.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue eventually! But its complete.


	12. Epilogue

“How would you feel about another Hunt? You can be the hare again?” Hircine chuckled as he dodged a rock thrown at him. “After all these years and you still hate being called a hare…”

Adelina looked around for another rock. Bigger than the other one she threw. Big enough to be called a small boulder. There! She walked to the ‘small boulder’. ‘I am a Hunter and wolf! Not a hare!’ She yelled at him through telepathy.

He walked over and put his hand over hers as she grabbed the rock. “I know you are. We do need to have another hunt.” He unraveled her fingers from the rock and threw it at a distance from her.

Adelina squinted at him, trying to look past his stag skull helm. ‘I’m listening.’

“Lead the hunt. Take your new elite pack.” He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, fixing a stray strand of her dark hair. “I’ll find us a suitable ‘hare’.”

She continued to squint at him. ‘Do you think…’

Hircine ran a finger down her arm. He hummed.

Adeling shivered. ‘Do you think they’re ready? The new leader… He is still insecure of his position.’

“You formed this pack and you wanted that man for your leader. You also chose some of my best from your own hunt. A few that survived your wrath. So, what do you say? Mother of Hunters…? A Hunt…” He hummed in her ear.

Adelina closed her eyes and leaned forward on Hircine’s shoulder. ‘A hunt, yes. I will not be a hare. ‘Twould be great to test out this new lineup in the pack. Would I hunt with you at night or…’

“What do you wish?” He ran his fingers through her hair.

Adelina backed away and reached up to remove his helm. She looked over his strong Nordic face. His bright icy blue eyes. ‘We are a pair. I would like to hunt as one.’

“Then we shall.”


End file.
